


A Bit of Wining is Good for the Soul

by r0sie



Series: The Human Condition Series [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Light Drinking, M/M, just a good old fashioned get together, makin it official, nothing too crazy, pure fluff, there's some light making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0sie/pseuds/r0sie
Summary: Crutchie & Jack make it official. That's it. I can guarantee it's cute though.





	A Bit of Wining is Good for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crunchie_morris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchie_morris/gifts).



> this is between the end of chapter 15 and the beginning of chapter 17 taking place in The Human Condition. You don't need to have read THC to get this at all, but check it out if you haven't read it!! (shameless plugs- what can ya do?)

Jack opened the door to his apartment with a flourish and gestured dramatically inside, “Please come in, my prince”. 

“You flatter me, my princess,” Crutchie said, his big green eyes seemingly serious, but not without their ever present twinkle of amusement.  
Jack sputtered, “Excuse me, I am not a princess,” he paused for dramatic effect, “I, sir, am a queen”. 

Crutchie grinned. “That you are”. Jack nodded once in finality, closing the door. Picking up the remote from the back of the couch, he tossed it unexpectedly toward Crutchie, who surprised himself by catching it with ease. Maybe playing T-ball when he was little had actually been helpful- who knew?

“Go ahead and pick something out to watch. I’m going to go make sure it’s okay with Spot and Race if we drink the wine that’s in the pantry,” Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Crutchie laughed. What a dork. He couldn’t stop smiling even as Jack disappeared into Race and Spot’s room. Tonight had just been so...well...good. It’s not like they’d had some kind of movie-worthy montage of magical moments. They hadn’t done anything exactly special- just dinner at a sweet little restaurant owned by someone Jack knew, a Mr. Bryan Denton. But, everything had just been so perfect and natural, and all the reaching and pushing Crutchie’d had to do in previous relationships suddenly seemed so stupid, as if he’d been an idiot for putting up with anything less than Jack Kelly. Crutchie thought back to when they’d met and wondered if they would have clicked so immediately had Jack not been ill. Over the past few weeks, Crutchie had become familiar with the bravado Jack put on in public- he was charming and confident, even a bit full of himself. But, in private, he was just as insecure and clumsy as everyone else. Crutchie frequently wondered if he would’ve taken such a liking to Jack if he hadn’t met him at a vulnerable moment that had sort of forced Jack into being himself instead of that cocky little son-of-a...well, Jack could be a little much in public sometimes. In the end, Crutchie was just thankful for how perfectly everything was going. It had been stressful and overwhelming moving back to New York after two and half years, especially with the circumstances under which he’d come back. But, he wasn’t going to think too much into everything now- Jack was exiting the bedroom with a conspiratorial smile on his face and winked at Crutchie before skidding into the kitchen with socked feet to grab the bottle of white wine from the pantry. Dutifully, Crutchie scrolled through Netflix, not paying much attention. A few moments later, Jack plopped down next to him with the bottle and wine glasses emblazoned with the badge of the NYC fire department. Crutchie hastily clicked play on whatever happened to be up. Jack glanced at the screen.

“The Emoji Movie?”

Crutchie blushed. “Honestly, the TV isn’t really what I wanted to look at all night”. Jack smiled his surprised smile, the bashful, humble, ‘who, me?’ grin that Crutchie had come to adore. Crutchie moved closer, close enough to see the light flush creeping up Jack’s neck. Without tearing his eyes away from his Charlie for one second, Jack grabbed the remote, turned off the television, then downed his entire glass of wine. 

“Tell me more about what you want to look at,” Jack stared at Crutchie through hooded eyes, gleaming with lust and alcohol. 

“Why don’t I show you?”, Crutchie breathed, and with that, their lips crashed together. Crutchie had only had the one glass of wine with dinner, but Jack’s touch was intoxicating enough to have him floating, the everpresent wiles of the mind and aches of the body fading out as he focused on Jack’s lips and Jack’s hair and Jack’s hands. He barely prevented himself from spilling his wine all over the carpet, correcting himself twice before he pulled away very slightly, their foreheads touching. “Jackie, I’m gonna spill my wine”. Crutchie was sitting sideways, one leg folded in front of him. It was his right leg on the floor, and he figured that putting weight on it to put his wine on the table would probably not end well. So instead, he took inspiration from Jack and downed the entire glass, lightly tossing the empty glass behind him on the couch, “Problem solved”. Crutchie half-expected Jack to laugh before leaning back in, instead, Jack had an intensely vulnerable look on his face. He was serious, yet his face was alight. Confused, Crutchie pulled back and placed a gentle hand on Jack’s cheek. “Everything okay?”.

“Be my one and only, Charlie? Please?”, Jack’s words were pleading, but his tone was intensely sure and steady. Crutchie felt his face light up like a Christmas tree. 

“Of course, Jackie. I’m your’s”.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback- its how I thrive, I feed off of ao3 comments. this will also be posted on tumblr under @the-world-will-no


End file.
